Valentine Surprise
by casey10rok
Summary: Yes it's Valentines Day once more at Kadic. But who's Odd's special girl he's been talking about? Will Aelita get jealous? Hmm...


Aelita was eating with Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and William at their usual table. Today was the most_ important_ and romanticist day of the year, Valentines Day. So far out of the group, Yumi was the only one who got a Valentines day present. And the one who obviously gave her the present was Ulrich. The present was another poem that Ulrich had made days before.

Yumi was happy about it, and smiled, but Aelita could tell it wasn't a very happy smile. When Yumi saw William, she always had this lonely look in her eyes, as if she was missing something from him. Aelita later knew why that was, it was because William hadn't given her a present.

"Hey guys!" Odd said, as he walked over to the table. He was extremely happy, Aelita noted, more than usual. "What's up Odd? Some girl dumped you, and another one asked you out?" Ulrich joked. Aelita quickly looked up at Odd for any signs if it was true.

"No Ulrich! Since today is Valentines day, I will make the one special girl I've thought about for a while, the _bestest_,_ amazingist_,_ stupendous_, gift in the whole school!" Odd practictly yelled to the whole cafeteria.

Aelita clenched her fist, as she tried not to show any anger or jealousy through her face. The thing was, Aelita Stones, 'Odd's cousin', had fallen in love with him. As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't.

His smile, the way he said jokes (that were sometimes terrible), the way he always tried to cheer up people in bad situations, and the way he protected her in Lyoko. All those actions is what made her fall in love with him.

"Lucky her Odd. Cause I've got a present for a different girl." Jeremy said, as he looked at Aelita. Aelita looked at him and she faked smiled, as he slightly blushed.

"I know Jeremy. But...this girl is someone you all know and love~!" Odd said excitedly. All of them were confused and Odd smirked at that.

"So we're supposed to guess?" Yumi asked as she folded her arms.

"If you want to. But I can't wait for tonight!" Odd almost squealed. He already knew _exactly _what to plan out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Aelita? Can you come here for a moment?" Jeremy asked as he, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were walking toward Kadic's Gym.

"Sure Jeremy." Aelita answered as they both walked a little far away from Odd and Ulrich to have some privacy. "Aelita, I-I love you a lot...and I hope you accept my gift." He said as he brought out a rose and handed it out to her.

"Jeremy it's beautiful." Aelita said as she hugged him. Jeremy blushed and hugged her back. After a couple of seconds Aelita wanted to pull away put Jeremy was still hugging her.

"Jeremy you can let go no-"

"Aelita, there's something else I want to give you." He said as he lifted up her chin with his finger and slowly brought their lips together...

_No, No! This isn't what I want! Somebody stop Jeremy from kissing me!_

"LOOK WHO IT IS! THE TWO GEEKS KIDS IN KADIC ARE ABOUT KISS! AWW HOW SWEET!" Sissi said sarcasticaly as she and her gang walked over to them.

_Thank you Sissi!_

"Now then, Jeremy make your move. Don't mind us!" Sissi said as she eyed them both waiting for the "special moment".

"Well, now that you ruined it Sis-" Jeremy was about to finish, but was cut off by Aelita who's cheeks were still warm from earlier.

"I'll be going now Jeremy. See you later." Aelita said as she quickly ran toward the Gym, ignoring Jeremy's pleas to wait for him. Her eyes started to get water and she knew she was going to cry so she ran toward the Hermitage, not wanting to see anybody.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aelita slowly laid down on the coach and slowly cried. She didn't know why she was crying in the first place. It was just that his almost-kiss was so...unexpected. She used to like Jeremy a lot. Like her first love.

But then she started developing feelings for Odd, and soon her feelings for Jeremy had changed. Whenever she saw Jeremy, her heart didn't beat a thousand times per minute anymore, it just stayed normal. But when she saw Odd, it didn't beat a thousand times per minute, it beat a million times per minute!

She loved Odd, not Jeremy.

'Odd is your love now...' she repeated to herself, before she fell into a deep endless sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Aelita, Aelitaaa. Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." Aelita said groggily.

"Nope. Your coming with me tonight Aelita." Aelita felt a warm hand lightly shake her, and she slowly opened her eyes. It was already night, so all she could really see was a shadow. But what she could make out so far was a man with a purple shirt...

"O-Odd?" Aelita asked as she tried to adjust her vision, by rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yea Aelita, it's me now let's go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere that I know you'll love." He answered as he let her toward the woods. Not letting go of her hand for one moment.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Tell me where we're going!" Aelita said for the 3rd time that night. Odd covered Aelita's eyes by putting both his hands on her eyes and guiding her to their "special place".

"Not yet Aelita." Odd answered again, as he guided her through a few more trees before finding the place.

"Alright you can look now." Odd said as he uncovered Aelita's eyes. When Aelita could finally see, she gasped. He led her toward a hill that was able to see almost all of France. Lights were everywhere shining everywhere like stars, but when she looked at Kadic she could see small figures doing something.

Odd grabbed something from one of his jacked pockets and took out some binoculars. "Here you might want to see what's happening at Kadic. But just to warn you down look to the right."

Aelita smiled and nodded in gratitude as she took the binoculars and place them in front of her eyes. When she looked back at Kadic she saw two things. One, was Yumi and William kissing. Yes, she dared to look to the left, and two, she saw Ulrich -who was trying not to look at the people on his right- hold on to a sign out that read, '**HAS HE GIVEN IT TO YOU YET**?'.

"What do they mean by has he given to you yet?" Aelita asked Odd as she looked away from the binoculars and turned to look at him. She gasped again for the 2nd time.

Odd held out a necklace that had a pink heart on it and had the word, 'Mine', carved on it. Aelita and smiled and instantly pounced on Odd. They both fell and Aelita kissed him. Odd a bit surprised at her actions smiled and kissed her back.

She now knew who was his "special girl". That special girl was Aelita Stones. Who later after marriage was named, Aelita DellaRobia.

* * *

**ALRIGHT FINALLY FINISHED! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! (I was originally gonna post it on Valentines Day, but homework came up and _totally_ ruined my chances! Curse you homework!)**

**Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
